The present invention relates to a tensioning apparatus for maintaining tension on an endless belt.
It is an object of the present invention to present a belt tensioning apparatus featuring simple and inexpensive construction for applying a tension load to an endless belt arrangement.
The belt tensioning apparatus is of two piece construction formed from molded plastic, in the preferred embodiment. The belt tensioning apparatus is comprised of a housing section having an open bottom portion formed at one end and a welled section formed at the other end. A slide member which includes a tab portion is slidably mounted to the housing section such that the tab portion extends within a slot formed in the open bottom section. The slide member includes a rotatably mounted roller at the other end. A spring is preloaded in the open bottom housing section. The spring is loaded either in tension or compression and mounted to act on the slide member tab. The roller of the slide member tab pushes on the belt to cause tensioning. The housing well section end side member include an aligned a slot. A screw extends through the aligned slots to lodge within a supporting wall such that the screw does not interfere with the sliding motion of the slide member.